Shippai Shison
Shippai Shison is an academy level ninja from Konohagakure and seems to come from a different village and settled here. Personal * Birthday: May 24th * Age: 14 * Gender: Male * Blood Type: B * Classification: Sensor-Genjutsu Type. * Affiliation: Konohagakure(Previously Sungakure) * Team: ? RANK: Academy Student CLAN: '''Shison '''NATURE RELEASE: '''Wind '''FAMILY: Wakuzu Shison (Father, deceased) Mokyu ??? (Mother, deceased) Momoto ??? (Brother,???) Isensai Issei (Teacher,Alive.) Background Born to Wakuzu Shison and Mokyu "Shison", both known as the "Foreign Saviours", who came from a different village and settled in Sunagakure, they both contributed a lot during wars and missions. Wakuzu is notorious for his sadistic behaviours and his powerful heritage,the Shison clan, infamous for its sheer strength in Genjutsu. He had a brother ,they had a normal, happy relationship but his brother was taken away from him by his father to somewhere. Coupled with the ferocious Mokyu who came from an unknown clan with the power to gather up natural energy, Shison had a cruel father who'd teach him voraciously and once even did some unfathomable ritual on his own son ,forcing him to use some jutsu on himself, his mother was enraged after finding out,on that particular day spies from a village allied with the Suna attacked the two Saviours, they both died. The people of the village alienated the boy and so he ran away just then a ninja happened to come by. He noticed him,he ran but he was too slow. He caught him, it was a ninja that went by the name of Isensai Issei,he now teaches academy students,since then Shippai never wanted to graduate. Appearance Shippai has a black hair that changes to shiny silver at night,he usually wears a violet jacket that has long sleeves longer than his own arm and to support it a scarf with a large turtleneck to cover his body, He has a red mark that's shapped like a lizard on his back and he is shorter than average boys of his age which only adds to his inferiorities. Personality Shippai always gives off the aura of awkwardness and unprofessionalism,he tends to stutter a lot,prefers to be quiet and lacks confidence and normally is pessimistic and a coward. He thinks he has zero shot in getting girls and especially boys,but maybe not old people,he has a very unsettling personality. Despite all of that,he is sometimes kind and caring and thinks all about. Shippai shies away from people and usually is the quietest one in the group,he never actively seeks attention but when there's a chance he gives in a little hope despite everything. Abilities Shippai has a somewhat limited amount of chakra,but he felt that he has an extra chakra reservoir. He has an average command of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu,though he excels better in Defensive and evasive Taijutsu,he is pretty weak in offensive Taijutsu, despite being a swordsman. He has an impressive bodily reflex against attacks and genjutsu,people of the sand village rumoured it to be his mother's heritage. Shippai has a decent chakra control,but he still hasn't been able to let it flow out of his body,unable to use it externally. He got his sensory abilities from his mother as well,however,it is weak and dormant. He is also a very fast ninja,another trait he got from his mother again rumoured by the villagers while chasing the boy. He tends to use his decent speed to overcome his opponent. He tends to be an airhead,but he usually keeps things to himself,when fighting an opponent or socialising he tries to analyse. Ninja Stats Strength in Jutsu * Ninjutsu techniques: Average * Genjutsu techniques: Talented * Taijutsu arts techniques: Average * Kekkei Genkai traits: Latent * Doujutsu techniques: None * Kinjutsu techniques: Presumably the Jutsu his father forced him to cast upon himself. * Fuuinjutsu techniques:None * Kenjutsu techniques:Talented Strength in Missions: * Intelligence: Average * Strength of your body's muscles: Average * Agility well you can move, dodge, etc.: Gifted * Dexterity well you can aim/form seals: Average * Stamina Chakra : Below Average (Presumably because of the jutsu his father conducted.) * Constitution well you can take a hit: Average * Chakra Control for medical ninja: Above average Trivia Shippai's hobbies are day dreaming and fantasying. Shippai's favorite foods are Lemon and Fresh Cut Apple. He dislikes any meat,since he is a vegetarian.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Sunagakure Category:Genin